The purpose of this project is to complete the research and writing of a book-length biography of Dr. Hugh Cabot, exploring the roots and development of the social conscience underlying his reform efforts in medical education and health care delivery. Preliminary research into Dr. Cabot's life, embodied in an article in Supplement Three of the Dictionary of American biography (published in January, 1973: see appendix), reveals his significant leadership in attempts to bring about medical-economic change during the 1930's. The full story of this struggle, interwoven with Dr. Cabot's contributions as a urologist and medical educator, constitutes an important chapter in the study of health care reform currently engaging historians. The primary research tasks remaining are: to examine archival and manuscript materials at the University of Michigan, the Mayo Clinic, and in the Boston-Cambridge area; and to conduct further interviews and correspondence with Dr. Cabot's colleagues and former students.